


To Be Home

by Dophne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: After Life, Bittersweet, Final Titanic Scene inspired ending, M/M, Minor appearances of other Characters - Freeform, Morgan Stark is a gem, Passing of a hero, Reunion, Steve Feels, Steve's final moment, Tony and Nat are waiting for Steve, based off a prompt on the Stuckony server, old man Steve gets some rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Steve knew it was his time. He was ready. All was well.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	To Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt by swisstea-is-giving-hugs on discord server. The prompt was: 
> 
> old man Steven Rogers falls asleep one night, and sees Tony. he’s pretty sure it’s a dream, because it’s been nearly eighty years since he last saw him, but he can remember everything about him. Tony takes his hand and pulls him out into the lawn, where the sunlight is glinting off the Compound windows where everyone is waiting for them. Natasha, Vision, Pietro- even Loki. Tony kisses him, like that’s all he’s ever wanted to do, to a round of cheers and hoots as Steve has finally come home. 
> 
> I changed some things up but the idea is still basically there xD
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this!!

Steve knew that today was the day. Something set deep in his bones as if fortifying himself for the inevitability of his passing. Though a long while before he had not believed that this day would come. That he would either live forever as growing mentally but keep the body of his youth or die on the field. Still, he was glad he got the chance to grow old. To have his time spent full of happiness and joy. He had come back to his original timeline knowing that when it was time this was where he had to be. 

It had been a good few years really, almost a decade, watching over Morgan Stark and seeing Sam, Bucky, Sharon and the rest of the new Avengers flourish. Steve enjoyed being the old man giving advice to the new superheroes and being Morgan’s old art-loving uncle. Morgan was so much like her father at the same time nothing like him. Seeing her grow up each year took Steve’s breath away while also feeling a small pang in his chest that Tony never got the opportunity. Bucky and Sam had somehow become the dynamic duo that Steve knew they could be even if it hurt to see them move on without him really. He always made sure to spend good quality time with Bucky and Sam both alone and together. It took him a long time to come to terms with the fact that Bucky was a different man than the Bucky he knew in the 40s but still the same at his core. Sam struggled at the start having to fight for his right to be the chosen Captain America and Steve could not have been more proud. Sam found a way to make the title his own. All of the Avengers were doing well and for the first time in a long time, Steve felt like he was no longer needed. The world was going to be okay. 

“Hello Uncle Steve!” Morgan smiled as she walked into Steve’s small home wearing her long hair in a messy bun with an anime-print shirt, torn jeans and a pair of vintage converse sneakers. Steve smiled as he walked slowly over to greet her with a hug. 

“Hey there mini-genius,” Steve gave Morgan a tight hug before pulling away to greet Pepper and Happy who had stepped in after her. Morgan never knocked whenever she came over just stepped into Steve’s house like it was her own and it always drove her mom a little mad. 

After the Starks along with Happy were settled in the rest of Steve’s guests for his final dinner showed up. Bucky was the last to show up along with Sam in tow. It was almost impossible to not find one without the other close by. The house was brimming with people Steve loved who were still alive. 

“I think it’s time to eat don’t you think? This old man has a schedule to keep up with his food, meds and all,” Steve teased ushering everyone towards the large dining room. Everyone sat down still chattering away like it was any normal day not knowing what Steve knew in his soul. 

Steve made sure to enjoy the night to the fullest really. Gave Morgan all the advice he could give to the growing teen, made sure to give a form of a final goodbye to each one of his friends. The night ended with laughter and joy which Steve could not ask for anything less. 

The Starks were the first to leave and Morgan hugged Steve for a bit longer before pulling away to look him seriously in the eyes, “thank you for being here and telling me all these stories about my dad. I don’t remember much of him but I still miss him. I love you uncle Steve.” 

Morgan was way too perceptive for her own good sometimes. She somehow knew that Steve was trying to give his final goodbyes. Steve smiled softly replying, “You grow to be more like him each day squirt. Don’t ever stop growing to be the person you were meant to be. I know your father would be so proud of you and I wish he were here to see it. Be good for your mother and go out there and change the world, little genius.” 

After giving Morgan a final forehead kiss and hug the Starks left. Soon after the rest started to trickle down to just Bucky, Sam and Steve. The two took their times telling Steve goodbye. They always liked to have long goodbye talks at the door and this time was no different. After a bit Steve shooed them away making sure both left with smiles on their faces. 

Steve went to his bedroom and pulled out his favorite shirt and pants. He wanted to go out in style. Wanted somehow to let his family know that he was okay with what was about to happen. 

“FRIDAY,” Steve spoke up finally as he finished getting dressed, “is everything in place for once I am gone?” 

“Of course Captain,” the AI spoke softly, “it was a pleasure having served you all these years. Rest easy. All is well.” 

“All is well,” Steve mimicked closing his eyes and letting himself drift off.

* * *

It was bright as Steve blinked open his eyes squinting waiting for them to adjust. He sat up finding himself in a field of flowers with the sun shining high in the sky. For the first time in a long time he felt free, weightless and  _ young _ . Steve looked down on himself to see that he was back to his prime self. 

The world was in full bloom and more full of color than he had ever experienced. Steve took a deep breath letting the lightness flow through him. He was content, really. Oddly giddy. No more worry sitting at the back of his mind. 

Steve got up from the spot he had woken up in and turned towards a tree in the near distance. It called to him and he knew that was where he needed to go. So he moved quickly towards it climbing up the small hill the tree sat atop of. Anticipation ran through his very core feeling like a kid about to get a special treat. 

Once he got to the top of the hill and looked down towards the other side Steve gasped in shock at what he saw. He stood frozen staring down feeling an overwhelming happiness bloom in his chest. 

“What took you so long Cap,” Tony stood looking up at him with a teasing smile. He looked younger but still exactly how Steve remembered him. Tony wore dark jeans and a faded band t-shirt Steve was sure was one of Tony’s favorites. His hair was dark, combed back longer than Tony had had it in years. He was so beautiful. 

“You seem to have broken him Stark,” Nat teased standing next to Tony giving Steve her classic teasing look. She looked serene, no longer carrying the burden of her past. This was Nat Steve missed the most. 

Steve spotted Vision and Pietro standing close by along with all the others who have passed on but Steve could only focus on Tony. Like his whole world just narrowed down to just Tony. The man always found a way to turn Steve’s world around while demanding all Steve’s attention on him. Always taking Steve’s breath away. 

“Steve you with us, buddy?” Tony asked, taking a small step forward. Steve propelled himself forward not caring about anything but getting to Tony and having the man in his arms. He had waited for so long to be able to do this not wanting to let another opportunity get wasted like the rest. 

A moment later Steve has wrapped Tony in his arms kissing him with a desperate need. A part of him expected Tony to push him away but instead Steve felt the man smile against his lips and those strong arms wrap around his neck. Tony kissed him back with just as much passion and making Steve finally feel grounded in the idea that this could be real. That this was not just a dream. 

Steve was home now. Home that he had longed for ever since the funeral. All other places were just temporary. This was forever and he had Tony, Nat and the rest to spend it with. 

He had so much to tell them. About his life, about the others and especially tell Tony about Morgan and how amazing she is. For now, though, he will just enjoy having Tony in his arms and Tony’s laugh against his lips knowing that this was the afterlife and it was beautiful. 

“Glad to have you home Steve,” Tony whispered to him as they pulled away keeping their foreheads pressed against each others. 

“I’m finally home,” Steve smiled content having no care in the world.

_ Steve died with a smile on his lips in his small home knowing he was moving to his next great adventure.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/queen_doph) | [Tumblr](https://queendophne.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/queen_doph/) | [Dreamwidth](https://dophne.dreamwidth.org/profile)


End file.
